Ein neuer Anfang
by LittleVamp88
Summary: Hermine wartet auf den Vater ihres Kindes


Ein neuer Anfang.

_Wie alles begann_

Es sind nun genau zwölf Monate vorbei seit der dunkle Lord vernichtet wurde. Hermine und die anderen gingen nach diesem Kampf getrennte Wege um sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen

Sie hörte sowohl von Harry als auch von Ron nichts mehr. Wenn sie nur ein Wunsch frei hätte, würde sie sich wünschen den Mann den sie immer noch liebt bei sich zu haben.

_Alles fing im sechsten Schuljahr an, sie wusste es noch als währe es erst gestern gewesen. Sie war wie immer in der Bibliothek gewesen um etwas zu lesen als sich plötzlich ein gestresster Draco Malfoy ihr gegenüber setzte. Er blieb einfach dort sitzen und beobachtete sie._

_Sie fand das etwas seltsam den jedes Mal wenn sie sich sahen kam eine Beleidigung seinerseits. Aber diesmal wohl nicht. „Wow diesmal keine Beleidigung?" „Nein sieht nicht so aus." Hermine sah von ihrem Buch auf und blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Wie komme ich zu dieser Ehre?" „Ach ich bin einfach nur gut gelaunt." „Darf auch fragen warum." Draco sah einen Moment so aus als müsse er überlegen bis er schließlich nickte. „Ich bin drei Idioten auf einmal losgeworden Crabbe und Goyle wurden von der Schule geschmissen und meinem Vater sitzt in Askaban. Das hört sich jetzt bestimmt für dich komisch an oder?" „Etwas schon." Hermine und Draco unterhielten sich noch eine weile bis sie auch schließlich in ihren Gemeinschaft räume gingen. Die beiden trafen sich immer öfter, selbstverständlich heimlich. Draco genauso wie Hermine merkte das da doch vielleicht noch mehr sein könnte. Wenn die beiden zusammen waren fühlten sie sich immer wohl, sie konnten miteinander über alles reden, Harry und Ron wunderten sich das er sie nicht mehr beleidigte oder sonst etwas tat was sie verletzte._

_Im siebten Schuljahr kamen sie sich nach ihrer beider Meinung endlich immer näher. Wie sonst auch gingen die beiden am See entlang und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt. Als die beiden sich unter einen großen Baum setzten lehnte sich Hermine langsam an Dracos Schulter, Er legte vorsichtig sein Arm um sie und zog Hermine damit an sich dicht heran._

_Keiner von beiden wagte es zu sprechen da sie nur ihre Zweisamkeit genießen wollten._

_„Hermine. Weißt du dass ich dich in den Ferien vermisst habe. Ich glaub ich habe mich so daran gewöhnt dass wir uns treffen, " „Ich weis was du meinst. Mir ging es nicht anders. Manchmal glaube ich sogar das ich mich…. Naja ich weis nicht wie ich das sagen soll." Draco sah Hermine in die Augen und zog sie dicht an sich heran. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen flüsterte Draco noch ein kleines „Ich Liebe dich" bevor sie in einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken._

_Nach diesen Abend fingen die beiden eine heimliche Beziehung an, die sie gut verbargen._

_Die beiden wussten dass sie sich, sobald der Kampf gegen Voldemort begann, kaum noch zu Gesicht bekommen würden. Am ersten September schlichen sie sich von einer Feier, die Dumbledore wieder veranstaltete, und suchten sich einen ruhigen platz wo sie alleine sein konnten. Sie verbrachten diese Nacht das erste Mal miteinander, und vergaßen, als hätte es so sein sollen, zu verhüten. Keiner der beiden hatte daran gedacht._

_Kurz nach dem siebten Schuljahr passierte das wovor beide sich fürchteten. Der Krieg gegen Voldemort. Kurz bevor der Kampf begann zog Draco Hermine noch mal zu sich und Küsste sie mit einer Leidenschaft die sie noch nie zuvor bei ihn spürte. „Herm ich verspreche dir wenn wir uns aus den Augen verlieren sollten, werde ich nicht ruhen bis ich dich wieder habe." Sie küsste sich noch mal und machten sich dann auf den Weg zu den anderen._

_Hermine hatte Angst das Draco recht haben würde das sie sich aus den Augen verlieren würden aber sie wusste das sie sich wieder sehen._

_Der Kampf gegen Voldemort dauerte zwei Monate und Hermine machte sich immer mehr sorgen um Draco. Als Voldemort endlich besiegt worden war ging sie nach Amerika um sich dort ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Die Übelkeit die sie fast jeden Morgen hatte hörte nicht auf und deshalb machte sie sich auf zu einer Muggel Ärztin. Sie sagte ihr dass sie fast im vierten Monat schwanger sei und sich deshalb nicht überanstrengen sollte. Am 5 Mai wurde ihre und Dracos Tochter, von der er nicht wusste, geboren. Seit dem waren schon wieder sechs Monate vergangen und Hermine hatte ihrer Tochter alles über ihren Vater erzählt was sie wissen wollte. Jedes mal wenn sie fragte „Appa?" kamen Hermine tränen in ihre Augen._

In den Kinderzimmern standen ein paar Bilder von ihr und Draco die sie gemacht hatten wenn sie alleine waren. Die kleine schlief jedes Mal mit den Bild ihres Vaters in den Armen ein, natürlich hatte sie auch einen Teddy, aber das Bild von Draco würde sie für nichts auf der Welt hergeben.


End file.
